


calamity

by ellentheweeb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellentheweeb/pseuds/ellentheweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The street was full of them. Barely alive, bloody, staggering. Both parties sensed this was not an akuma. And Ladybug definitely wasn’t going to save the day this time, Marinette was sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL  
> I am such a hoe for apocalypse AUs and I thought why not inject some of that lovely angst into my favourite, otherwise innocent cartoon? I'm really bad at writing fanfiction but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> If you somehow enjoy this chapter please tell me lol (Really short I know but I never normally write fanfiction)  
> ps. I tagged it as violent (even though it really isn't in this chapter) because if I decide to update, its inevitable there'll be some blood. Its a zombie apocalypse.  
> **************************************************************************************************************************

This couldn’t be Hawkmoth. There was no way. Hawkmoth was despicable, evil. Even so, Marinette knew Hawkmoth was a miraculous holder, a human miraculous holder. Although maybe not as empathetic as the general population, Marinette suspected, Hawkmoth was human for definite. Therefore, even he would not desire such calamity. There was no sign of hidden akumas; Marinette had checked. _Was it a disease?_

“Marinette!” Alya yanked her out of dreamland. “What the fuck are you doing?” She panted, dragging Marinette by the wrist into reality, fast.

Matching Alya’s urgent pace, she was now sprinting through the streets of Paris. Something Marinette never really felt fanatical towards unless she was Ladybug, saving the city. This time, she was saving her own life.

“Girl, you are gonna get yourself killed if you don’t sharpen up! Do you realise what’s happening right now?” _Wait, what was happening?_

“I’m sorry. I guess I dazed out there.”

“Now is not a good time to daze out Marin- shit.”

The street was full of them. Barely alive, bloody, staggering. They _were_ human. Sheer disbelief silenced Alya and Marinette. Maybe if it was an akuma Alya would make a semi humourous remark, asking about Ladybug’s whereabouts. Both parties sensed this was not an akuma.

And Ladybug definitely wasn’t going to save the day this time, Marinette was sure of that.


	2. Surrounded

Sooooooo coincidentally Alya is a badass (we already know that) and is the queen of fight scenes. Being the superhero fanatic and fierce gal she is she probably took self defence lessons. Zombie fighting isn't the realest of situations but Alya totally saves Marinette's clumsy ass (In all aspects of life, not just good old zombie killing) just like Marinette saves Alya when she's Ladybug. It only seemed fitting, since Alya is the ultimate mum friend. ;)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Okay, breathe Marinette._

If she could manage to keep her cool as her alter ego fighting Hawkmoth's proxies on a daily basis, she could face a herd of the living dead and get out of this shitstorm alive. When reflecting on this comparison, Marinette realised the somewhat satirical villains appointed by Hawkmoth couldn't be any more different than the real threat of being eaten alive by these things. (She'd witnessed this happen earlier today to her next-door-but-one neighbour, Madam Dubois.)  

Besides the point.

"We're surrounded." Alya murmured, desperately trying not to draw anymore attention to themselves. "We need to somehow fight our way through so we can find a safe place, for now."

"Well I'm sorry Lara Croft, but I don't have my samurai sword on me."

"Shit Marinette, we have no other choice!"

Marinette _could_ transform in front of Alya and use her powers of good luck and creation, saving them both. But did she really want to reveal to her ladybug obsessed best friend that _she_ was her ultimate idol of all time in the middle of a life or death situation? Not really.

"Here." Alya rummaged through her backpack, handing her a pocket knife.

"Why in the world do you have a concealed weapon?"

"Don't even ask. Aim for the head."

"Wait, how do you know-"

You'd think Alya was the undercover superheroine. The girl had some moves. She seemed to know exactly where to hit. Ironically, Marinette felt useless.

"Fucking run!" Alya shrieked, before delivering a freakishly perfect roundhouse kick.  _Did this girl have training or something?_

Marinette ran faster than she had ever ran in her life, of course, until she tripped over a pothole. _Typical._ Alya was distracted, putting up one hell of a fight. They were closing in. Heart in mouth, Marinette considered her final options.

She needed to transform, and fast.


End file.
